


Home?

by Katie_m_e



Series: Short Klaine stories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_m_e/pseuds/Katie_m_e
Summary: There he is, cute as ever. He looks so cold though, I wish I could do something. Blaine thought eyeing a boy on a bench. This boy was wrapped in a thin looking blanket, he had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was messy and an amazing chestnut brown, he looked thin... Too thin, and pale. But even through all of that, Blaine still thought he looked beautiful.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Short Klaine stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208690
Kudos: 3





	Home?

There he is, cute as ever. He looks so cold though, I wish I could do something. Blaine thought eyeing a boy on a bench. This boy was wrapped in a thin looking blanket, he had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was messy and an amazing chestnut brown, he looked thin... Too thin, and pale. But even through all of that, Blaine still thought he looked beautiful. 

After a couple of minutes Blaine realized he was staring at this mystery boy and made his way to the lima bean for his morning coffee. Blaine opened the door and saw his favourite barista behind the counter. "Hi Blaine! The usual?" He smiled his most charming smile. "Hi Alice. Yes but can I also have a venti hot chocolate and a... Blueberry muffin please?" She nodded and charged him. They shared some small talk then Blaine's coffee was ready. 

Why did I do that? What if he's lactose intolerant? He walked out of the lima bean and was hit with a wall of cold. He made his way over to the boy and say down next to him. "Hi..." The boy eyed him up and down and replied, "umm hi". Blaine picked up the hot chocolate and gently offered it to the boy. "I got you this, umm, you looked kind of cold. It's hot chocolate." The boys eyes softened slightly and took the cup. He took a light sip and moaned, god he really did miss hot drinks. "Thank you... What's your name?" Blaine looked into the boys eyes, they were blue, but not just blue. They were grey, and a little green, glasz, they were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Blaine, how about you?" The boy nodded and took another sip of his drink before holding it protectively to his chest, as if someone would snatch it away. "K-Kurt" he shivered pulling the blanket further around him. "Oh, I uhh, got you this too." Blaine handed over a little paper bag with the, still warm, blueberry muffin in. 

Kurt hesitantly put his hot chocolate down next to him on the bench and picked up the bag. He shuddered a little at the sight of it, it had been about three days since he last ate and even then it was only a small apple. "Thanks" He choked out. A tiny tear escaped his eye. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head as another couple tears followed that first one, "no one is ever this nice to me." He sniffed. Blaine was cold, even with his expensive thick coat on. He couldn't imagine how cold Kurt must be. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked genuinely confused. 

The only person to be nice to him was his dad, and he passed away six months ago, the day before his parent teacher conference at school. Kurt was going to introduce him to his friend's mom, Carole, but that would never happen now. 

Now he had been homeless for about four months, he pushed all his glee friends away, he ran away with the little money he had, he dreads to think what would happen if anyone from his old school found him. 

"Do I need any reason? You looked like you could use a warm drink and some food. I know it's only a muffin but I didn't know if you ate meat so..." Kurt let out a little humourless laugh. "I live on this bench, you think I would turn away meat because of morals?" Blaine nodded his head dumbly. "Sorry, that was rude. Thank you for the muffin and the drink, it really made my day." Blaine smiled. "It's no problem really" Blaine assured and looked down at his watch, 20 minutes before school starts. Wait, school! 

"Do you not go to school?" Kurt shook his head. "Oh...", "What school do you go to?" He asked. "I just transferred about a month ago to McKinley" The other boy on the bench gasped. "You know it?", "That was my old school, before I became homeless. Is the glee club still running? I know coach Sue always tried to bring us down" Blaine let out a laughed and nodded. "Yep we're still going strong, although everyone is kind of off. Apparently they lost someone a few months back, they just disappeared, they all loved him a lot and- HOLY SHIT you're the guy aren't you?! Seriously you were amazing according to everyone, basically all of Mercedes' songs are dedicated to finding you and preying you're safe, I can't believe you're here" Kurt smiled and had tears in his eyes, they all cared? "Look, Kurt I got to go, but... Are you going to be here after school? I'd love to get to know you more. I could bring everyone, they're really worried, Kurt" Kurt nodded before really considering it. "Ok, oh and uhh here" Blaine took off his ear muffs and put them on Kurt's head. "Now you can't change your mind 'cause I'm gonna need them back" Blaine waved and ran off. 

ND chain message

EMERGENCY GLEE MEETING NOW!!!GO TO THE CHOIR ROOM!! - Blaine

"What do you want, hobbit? I need to go to cheer practice" Santana smirked, everyone knew cheer practice was code for making out with Brittany in the janitor closet. "Yeah Blaine I've got a history test first period" Mike said urging him to get on with it. "Well you know how you guys lost a guy a couple months back?" Everyone's face send stone cold and serious. 

"Of course we know hair gell, he was one of our best singers and we all miss him every day!" wow, Mercedes has never been so rude, or blunt. "I found him, I know his name is Kurt." Everyone went silence. "You best be telling the truth about lady Hummel or I will go all lima heights on your sorry ass!" Santana spat out. "Of course I'm telling the truth!! Why would I lie about something like this?! I saw him out side a coffee shop on a bench I bought him a hot drink and a muffin and we talked... He said he'd be there after school if we wanted to see him-" Blaine was cut off my a very weirdly protective Puck, "Screw after school! We're going to see princess now! And I swear to God Anderson if you're lying and he's not there I will beat your ass so far into-" Just then Will entered the room. "Woah, what's going on guys?" he asked looking at a scared Blaine and an angry Noah. "Blaine says he knows where Kurt is! We're going to see him now! School or no school we have to see he's okay with out own eyes" Surprisingly it was Rachel who said that. 

Will sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing with them, Kurt was and still is one of their own, "okay let's go then, I'll tell figgins it's an emergency and get you all singed out so you won't get in trouble" Everyone nodded. "Guys he doesn't look the best, I mean he's still beautiful but he's really skinny, like too skinny and had dark circles around his eyes." Everyone turned to look at Blaine. He was red in the face realising he just called Kurt beautiful. "Ooo Blainey-days has a crush!!" Tina shouted making everyone laugh and Blaine do a sort of weird nervous giggle. 

"WHAT?! HE WAS OUTSIDE THE LIMA BEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME? WE ALL LOOKED FOR HIM EVERYWHERE!! AND HE WAS ONLY TEN MINUTES AWAY FROM SCHOOL?! why didn't we find him?" Mercedes asked just out side of the parking lot. "Maybe he moved around a bit, don't blame yourselves. He clearly didn't want to be found," Blaine tried to reason, everyone told him to lead the way. 

Blaine was first to spot him and pointed him out to everyone. Mercedes broke down in tears Finn stood there shocked. Everyone else was just happy. Kurt was safe! He was ok... "How do we want to do this? I don't think we should over whelm him here" Blaine turned to Mr Schue, as he was the only adult, but he just sighed. "Why don't you go and tell your boyfriend we're here, then you can wave us over" Puck said seeming to be the only one who could form actual words. "He's not my boyfriend! But ok that's a good plan".

Blaine walked across the road to see Kurt snuggled up in his blanked with his eyes shut, he was so adorable. He crouched next to the bench and swiped a little stand of hair away from Kurt's eyes lids. "Kurt? Hey wake up" Kurt opened his eyes slowly and sat up and started to breathe heavily. Blaine sat on the bench and brought him into a hug whispering little 'it's okay's and 'I'm not going to hurt you's. "Are you okay?" Kurt pulled back and nodded. "Look, Kurt I'm going to be straight up about this because I don't want it to be a surprise but... The whole glee club is here. Do you want me to wave them over? They can go if you're uncomfortable with it" Kurt took a deep breath in and shook his head. "Wave them over" Blaine brought his hand up and slowly nodded for them. 

Mercedes was the first over there she pulled Kurt off the bench into a hug, they were both crying, and it felt good. "I missed you so much!" Mercedes managed to get out between sobs. "Me too, 'cedes me too" She let go of him and looked into his eyes. "I am never letting you out of my sight again! I mean it Hummel!" Kurt laughed. "Why don't we get some coffee's, we can all sit around a big table and talk, ok?" Mr Schue asked, everyone nodded. 

After Mr Schue brought everyone lattes they put a table next to a booth, so Kurt could sit next to the radiator, and everyone sat down. "Where did you go? Why did you go?" Kurt took a deep breath in and let it out. "I went out of town, for a couple of months. I don't know how far, I just walked, and walked, slept in a couple of motels until money was low. Then I slept on the streets, in parks, under a bridge once, that was weird a guy tried to sell me grass, not the drug, like literal grass. Then a couple days ago I came back, I'm not sure why I came back, just wanted to see something familiar I guess." Everyone nodded, Blaine saw Kurt shiver and took his coat off his lap and placed it on Kurt's shoulders. "Thanks" Kurt put his arms through it and did it up. "What about why Kurt?" You could hear the heart break in Finns voice, they were never that close but Finn considered him a little brother. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't take it anymore, the pitying looks. The 'oh look, that's the orphan kid' comments behind my back. And now my Dad's gone Karofski got worse, 'cause now I don't have anyone to protect me who cares, right? I got all the money I had in my room and put it in a duffel bag with some clothes and walked" Kurt smiled sadly and took a sip of his latte. "Wait a duffel? Where is it?" Kurt gave an obnoxious 'HA' and rolled his eyes. "Someone stole it after the money ran out, when I was sleeping I guess" all the glee club had teary eyes. 

Out of no where puck said "I am going to kick Karofski's ass," His voice was low and threatening. "Puck-" Kurt tried but was cut off, "NO, I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS" Blaine nodded and stood up "me too" Santana snorted. "You? What are you going to do hobbit? Head but him with your concrete hair?" Blaine glared at her. "You're looking at Ohio's state boxing champion, I thought I told you I boxed!" Santana shook her head. "You told us you boxed, you never said you were a state champion!" Kurt stared up at Blaine with tears in his eyes, he didn't like loud noises, or big hand gestures, he was scared. Blaine looked down at Kurt and slowly sat down. "I'm sorry" Blaine pulled Kurt in and allowed him to cry. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry" Oh god! I scared Kurt, he was absolutely terrified! Oh god. 

"I- I won't hurt anyone if you don't want me too okay? I promise you" Kurt slowly pulled back and nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "You don't need to hurt Karofski on my account" He looked around and saw all the glee clubs eyes. "Come back" Blaine said. "You can move in with me, my parents aren't there 90% of the time and when they are there they ignore me and they'll do what ever I say to keep me quiet. Please, let me keep you safe" Blaine whispered that last part in his ear, to make sure no one else heard it. "I have no money-" Blaine interrupted him. "We have more than enough, we can go shopping to get some new clothes. You can go back to McKinley, I'll get my parents to agree to anything you want, please, Kurt." Kurt looked around the group, all he saw were encouraging nods and pleading eyes. "Okay, yes" Blaine hugged him and they carried on with their conversation. After hours, many tears were spilled, many laughs were laughed and many stories were told. 

At around 4 everyone left and Blaine took Kurt to his house. It was very big. Without someone there it must have been so lonely. "Here is the biggest guest room, it has its own bathroom, it's own walk in closet, a flat screen tv and a king sized bed" Kurt stood there with his mouth wide open and taking in the space. "This looks like a master bedroom" Kurt said with a chuckle. "I know right. There is a perk of having filthy rich parents who ignore you all the time and just feed money into your credit card." Kurt jumped on the bed and just lied there looking at the ceiling. 

"Hey I know it early, but do you want to eat something? I'll cook and you can take a shower, all the shampoo and body wash is in there. You can go into my room, which is just a cross the hall, and get something to wear." Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yes oh my god I need a shower!! And food, I don't know if that makes me a bad house guest, but I need some food, like a lot of food" Blaine chuckled. "You're not a house guest, you live here. This is your room! You can paint and redecorate it if you want. And yes I'll make extra food you must be hungry" Kurt walked over to Blaine and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you've only known me since this morning and now I live with you? Thank you" Blaine hugged back and winked at him. "Come on, Fettuccine Alfredo isn't going to cook itself is it?" Kurt let out and excited squeal. "How did you know that was was my favourite?", "I didn't, it's my favourite"

Kurt's shower was long, warm and luxurious. He could feel every layer of dirt just roll right off of him. His hair was soft again, and his skin was smooth. Once he got out he dried himself off with the softest towel you can imagine. And got into some of Blaine's clothes, nothing special just sweat pants and a black t-shirt. 

He brought his dirty clothes down and put then into the laundry basket Blaine showed him earlier. He followed the smell of Italian cooking into the kitchen, where there was some music and Blaine was twerking whilst stirring the sauce. Kurt leaned against the door and covered his mouth, trying desperately to muffle his laugh. 

Eventually Kurt couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing causing Blaine to turn around and turn bright red. "How long have you been standing there?!" Blaine demanded, making Kurt stop laughing. "S-sorry" Kurt stuttered out. "no, no hey Kurt it's ok, I didn't mean to raise my voice. God I'm an idiot, it's ok you can laugh. It was pretty embarrassing" he let out a laugh and smiled when Kurt did the same. "Dinner is almost done, so you go through there, the table is already set" Kurt nodded and walked through the door Blaine pointed at. 

Blaine brought on a pot and a serving spoon and served out two portions of food, giving Kurt a bit more than he had. "I'm sorry" Blaine murmured. "What?!", Blaine sighed. "I should've asked you privately to move in. Not in front of everyone, I realize it was kind of manipulative. And I'm sorry I guess" Blaine looked down and fidgeted and played with his food. "Don't be ridiculous Blaine, you have given me so much today. I can't thank you enough, seriously. If you'd have asked me privately I would've said no, and where would I be now? I'd be on that bench freezing my ass off. But I'm here, eating a lovely, warm, home cooked meal. I have a nice, massive bed upstairs, a wonderful bathroom attached to a bed room. I couldn't be more relieved that you asked me in front of everyone, ok?" Blaine looked at him in the eyes and nodded. 

After dinner they went to Blaine's bedroom. "Wow... " Blaine laughed lightly and sighed. "Yeah, I know." Kurt turned to face Blaine he never realized quite how cute Blaine was, he noticed he was attractive of course he did, but not date cute. "Movie?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded. "Sweet or salty popcorn?" Kurt thought for a minute, "sweet, unless you want salty obviously". "No, I'd rather have sweet too if I'm honest".

When Blaine returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and various drinks, he saw Kurt laying on the bed with his head against the pillow. Blaine stood there just admiring Kurt or a minute until he joined him. "Sorry, I just had to lie down it was so comfortable and, well, you've seen my bed for the past few days" Kurt turned a dark shade of red and turned his face away. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" What?! Blaine didn't mean to say that... Out loud. Kurt turned back to Blaine. 

"No one has ever called me cute before..." Kurt admitted in a small voice. "Really?" Kurt shook his head. "No they used to call me ugly, lady face, and other names." Blaine's heart broke just a little, Kurt was the most attractive person he'd ever seen. "That's not true, none of it. Kurt, you are the most adorable person I have ever seen" Kurt turned his face away but Blaine placed his index finger under his chin to turn him back around. "Don't turn away, please," They stared into each others eyes before Blaine's eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips then back again, he saw Kurt's minuscule movement of his head and slowly leaned in. He stopped about half an inch away from his lips, waiting for Kurt to connect them, which he did. Fireworks. Kurt turned his head a little to deepen the kiss. Blaine's hand rose to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt's hand rose to cradle Blaine's neck. Once they remembered they were human and needed air to live, they pulled back. "You're beautiful, Kurt, please, don't ever forget that" Kurt nodded slowly and leaned into another kiss. 

This was the best day ever.


End file.
